Are you frightened?
by Roretta Morgania
Summary: Hermione has trouble deciding whether her feelings towards Malfoy are true or not. During a one on one battle against him, things fire up to a higher level than she originally had in mind. Oneshot/mainly romance/teasing


a/n: My first story published to this site, a Dramione oneshot. I actually dislike Malfoy as a character, but I felt like writing...this. I study psychology and therefore added a few quirks to this story in the way that you yourself get to analyze Hermione and Malfoy's behavior, that everyone can come up with their own conclusion. Anyway, feedback will be really appreciated :D! And will encourage me to write more.

**Are you frightened?**

Another day, another fight. Hermione watched as Ron came flying past her in the rain and tumbled a few metres in the mud.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled and charged at Malfoy with all his might. Just as he raised his wand to attack - probably a disarm charm as Harry never had the courage to give in to his aggressions fully - a reddish light pierced through the air and hit his right side. He crashed into the castle wall and collapsed immediately. Goyle chuckled and gloated in his success.

"All three, down already? Pathetic!" Malfoy wiped the water off his forehead.

Yes, five minutes in, and Hermione, Ron and Harry laid motionless on the ground. The boys - because of pain and wounds, Hermione - because of fear.

"Alright then, only the girl left."

She did not dare to move. Sitting with her back leaning against the trunk of an oak, she buried her face in her hands. Once again had she failed to help her mates. Her mind roamed with self-destructive thoughts, why is it that her grades are quadruple as good as theirs, yet in the heat of the moment, she can't produce one single spell?

A cold gust of wind darted past, disguising the sound of the boy's steps as he positioned himself in front of her. Malfoy squat down, so that his face was at level with Hermione's.

"Look at me."

It was an order, and she did what she was told. Raising her head and blinking away the tears, their eyes met in the most furious eye contact ever formed. It oozed of hatred.

"I hate you", she whispered.

The boy tilted his head and a horrid grin grew on his face. "What was that? Speak out louder!"

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy!"

The rain had subsided. Only a few droplets falling from the leaves made it look as if it was still raining. Hermione strangely felt at peace, having it said.

As the clouds separated, a ray of sunlight shone on the two and when hitting the blonde, he squinted in the sudden light. She took this opportunity and raised her hand to slap Malfoy, but, a few inches away, her arm stiffened. Tears formed in her eyes again as she shut them tight, not wanting to look at him. Why wasn't she able to do it? She craved a realease of her anger, yet an unconscious part of her still disapproved.

Her arm - still in the air - started trembling. Right in that moment... she felt warm skin caress her hand. Her breathing stopped. Out of nowhere, the grip tightened roughly around it and forced it forwards.

_Slap!_

"See, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Malfoy smiled and stood up, his cheek slowly reddening into the form of a blurred handprint.

As he then turned and walked towards the castle entrance with his two companions like nothing had happened, Hermione was left with her mind in cluttered puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since it happened. The trio's reunion was nothing but tense, whereas Harry and Ron had to swallow their disappointment to be able to comfort Hermione. They agreed not to talk about what happened, but there was no denying that she had cried on both of their shoulders multiple times since then. "I'm useless", now appeared to become an unofficial motto. Ron never really understood the reason behind her behavior. He assumed it was her time of the month, not wanting to dig into it deeper as he had the upcoming Quidditch match to focus on. Though the thought still laid imprinted in his brain, causing him anxiety those few minutes he did spent pondering on it.<p>

They walked side by side in the student filled corridor, heading for transfiguration. It'd be the last class for today and all three were rather thrilled about it. Ron had suggested a wizard's chess tournament which Harry found to be a brilliant idea, Hermione wasn't rather keen about it, but agreed she'd give it a try.

"Wonder what McGonagall'll have us do today," Ron said bearing a heavy tone.

"The spell on page 34, probably."

Ron gave Hermione a confounded look. "You sure?"

"It was our homework due to today."

Harry laughed as his red haired friend hit himself over his forehead and groaned. Actually, Harry had forgotten about the homework as well, but it was much easier laughing at someone else's failure than his own.

A familiar voice made the giggles come to an abrupt end.

"Freeloader."

Hermione was shoved into Ron, whom at this lost his balance and tripped. It was Malfoy_,_ who had intently bumped into her on his way past them, walking confidently amongst his gang of Slytherins. Hands in his pockets, he was obviously satisfied with the fact that every student suddenly turned really cautious at his presence.

Hermione couldn't control herself anymore. All morality of hers disappeared in a quarter of a second. "Oh really? I'll take you on; break you, if I want to!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her over his shoulder. Dead serious, he replied:

"Come. Battle me then."

"Forget about that bloody bastard, we'll be late, hurry." Ron - who had stood up again - now tugged impatiently on Hermione's arm and dragged her a few feet in the opposite direction.

"Yeah... Ignore him," Harry filed in and urged her onwards. She hesitated at first but then decided it'd be best to follow their advice. Hermione turned and escaped the scene with them, pretending in front of the two that she had shrugged it off. But this was not the truth.

The page in her notebook for today's class remained empty. Hermione couldn't concentrate on transfiguration at all. There was only one thing on her mind; and that was Malfoy's pleading face once she'd beaten him. It was not like her to think in these directions, but she had a reason. Fumbling slightly, she took the little note from her robe pocket and held it in her hand in front of her. Hermione had noticed it was there after their encounter with Malfoy in the corridor earlier. Once again she read it, although she already knew what it said.

_Room of Requirement, 11 p.m. Come alone._

* * *

><p>The castle sounded of emptiness. Students were in their dormitories, only Filch and a few professors inhabited the corridors at this hour.<p>

Hermoine stood in front of one of the castle's beige stone walls and nervously let her gaze flicker in every direction. The torches illuminated lonely corners and sent dancing shadows to skid across the floor. It felt like Halloween, since the only colors around her basically were different shades of orange and black.

What will happen from here on? Defeat or be defeated, yet will it really change their relationship? If the outcome'll be that Malfoy proves himself stronger than her, it'd lead to even worse bullying. 'Is it worth the risk'; a very accurate sum of Hermione's thoughts at the moment. The price is heavenly - and to level it up; losing equals hell. The distance between the two individuals's odds are of great amount as well. Hermione had almost never had a serious duel, and Malfoy... Well, you could say he does it on a daily basis.

She made her choice easier by looking at it from a different angle. How will this affect her relationship with _Harry and Ron_? They'll probably any minute now finish their game of chess and go to get her for her match with the winner, and notice she has disappeared from her room. When Hermione returns tonight, it'd be better to have something less humiliating to say else than "I chickened out on a duel against Malfoy".

...There's no turning back then, is there.

She pulled out her wand from beneath her robe and drew a deep breath:

"I've made up my mind. I need this duel."

And the moment after she had spoken these words, the big sturdy door made itself visible in front of her.

"So you did come."

An interesting greeting. Malfoy stood in the middle of the grandiose chamber and was already preparing himself by rolling up his sleeves. Hermione closed the door behind her and nervously swallowed as it faded into the surface of the wall.

"No need to waste time." His powers thirsted after acknowledgment, and this made itself visible through the twisted grin on his face.

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet with a frown. _Why'd you lead me here?_, Hermione asked them.

"Now, go stand in between those two pillars, it'll be your starting point. Mine is here." He pointed to a spot about seven meters in front of him and nodded in an encouraging manner. "Go on."

The tension of the situation travelled through Hermione's body, making her spine quaver and her throat run dry. Trying to suppress these reactions, she stepped into position at her assigned spot and pointed the tip of her wand against the tall boy.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you even showed up. But a smart girl like you probably knows how this'll en-"

"Flipendo!"

The last expression on Malfoy's face before he was hit by the jinx was pure confusion. A white, whirling force plunged into his chest and sent him soaring through the air, before landing on his back on the cold stone floor. He arduously sat up again and pulled his hair out of his eyes. Dust and dirt was smeared on his right cheek and forehead, as well on his elbows from supporting the fall. A brief giggle escaped Hermione's mouth as she saw the irony of the situation.

"You filthy little cheater, you find this funny, huh?"

Malfoy groaned whilst forcing himself to stand up. This became one of the few times Hermione had experienced incomprehension. She hesitated in deciding what to do next. Didn't she win? Isn't it over?

"Expelliarmus!"

It felt as if an invisible whip hit her wrist, and in an instant, her wand flew halfway across the chamber. Hermione quite helplessly watched as Malfoy now steadily picked up a faster and faster pace, walking straight towards her in a threatening way. She never really had time to figure out what to do, and was soon backed up against the wall with his wand against her throat. They both worked a while to catch up with their breathing again.

"... What now?" Hermione finally questioned. Malfoy did not break his glare fixated upon her. Just him looking at her felt as if he trespassed on private property, Hermione was thankful for that he had his arm outstretched and that he that way at least kept some distance between their bodies.

"I'm disappointed in you, _mudblood_," he spat and pressed his wand further into her skin. She refused to respond. "You could've finished me there. You had the chance. But you were too much of a coward to do it. _You're weak._"

"Then why don't you finish me right now? Secure your triumph."

There were a few diffident seconds of silence before someone spoke again.

"...No." Malfoy narrowed his eyes and seemed to examine Hermione. "...To see you this frightened of me is top class entertainment, you know."

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of your wand," she said in a monotone voice.

Then, something happened. Something that gave her away. Malfoy shifted his weight to his other leg and unintentionally came closer to her at this, and seeing as it caused Hermione to stiffen, he chuckled to have found a proof of her lies. To torment someone other than physically was unfamiliar to him, but he already found pleasure in it.

Malfoy placed himself directly in front of Hermione, his face inches from hers. Panic filled her body.

"...You are too..." he whispered and tilted his head slowly, keeping their eye contact. His body's facade blocked out the light of the large candelabra, and in the darkness in between them, the only light were that of the torches reflected in their eyes. Hermione's cheeks turned warmer than earlier. She couldn't set her mind up on the cause of this, or rather; she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Malfoy's free hand curiously slid onto her waist, and distracted at the sudden touch, she was again taken aback as he tilted his head further and leant in against her neck. His breath moisturized her skin, and a few of his stray blonde bangs tickled her forehead. He smelled of men's cologne.

She was immobilized. Could do nothing, didn't dare to do anything either. There was absolute war in her head. A part of her craved to move closer and another part told her to run. His wand was still pointed to her throat, but the pressure had remarkably shrunk. The thought of being kept in place like this was actually more thrilling than it was creepy.

He now returned to stare her down face to face. Hermione's gaze wandered all over his face, from his tired eyes to his slightly chapped, pale lips. His face had a strained look plastered on it, lustful yet hurting.

It must've been the heat of the moment. Both of their bodies moved simultaneously with their breathing, their chests now pressed gently against eachother. Hermione grasped his robe and pulled on it, actually intrigued by the thought that she earlier never even would've imagined herself this close to a school uniform of Slytherin property. She stroked the green fabric in between her fingers.

"Frightened?" he whispered.

The words startled her. She should be, but that's the opposite of what kind of emotions she's experiencing right now.

To prove him wrong, Hermione reached her head up so far their noses touched. His lips was a few millimeters away, and apparently Malfoy found no use in keeping it that way, since he now closed the space between them. His upper lip brushed against hers and sent a shock of pleasure to race in the arteries of her heart. Hermione's hand travelled up to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

"Hermione!"

At first, she imagined it to be Malfoy's voice that had called her name, but no. She came to her senses and understood that Ron had found her. Apparently his need to make sure she was okay was greater than her need to be alone with Malfoy, as the room had let him in.

"Let go of her!"

Malfoy stepped back and put both his hands in the air, pointing the wand at the ceiling instead.

"You stay away from Hermione!" he rushed to the two and forced Hermione with him. She didn't object at all as she felt more at ease together with Ron than with Malfoy. But who knows if that's just something she's imagining because her true feelings lay out of reach from her consciousness? Her own ego image is not supposed to feel attraction towards that boy, and will probably therefore deny what happened this evening.

Before being pulled out of the chamber, she threw one last glance at Malfoy. He gave her a cocky smile while straightening his tie which she had set out of place in her embrace.

But really, what was there to deny? Hermione herself had successfully made him looked more roughed up in a few short minutes than Harry and Ron ever had.

"_I won't be afraid of you next time,"_ she thought, smiling back.


End file.
